Distancia
by Richtwell
Summary: Con el tiempo las cosas dejaron de ser como antes teniendo a la distancia entre ambos.
1. 0 Carta

El cuerpo desnudo de su novia cubierto hasta la mitad con sus sabanas le hacía desear volver a repetir lo de la noche anterior, pero ya era tarde y no se podían dar el lujo de faltar, o su querido suegro le reclamaría por hacerla llegar con retraso a la universidad.

-Lyn...- Sacudió suavemente a la chica azabache.

Se removió entre las sábanas haciendo un ruido de negación.

-Anda Lyn, si tu padre se entera que has llegado tarde me matara-

La joven se giró a verlo con semblante burlón.

-¿Y de quien es culpa de que llegue tarde?- Mordió su labio inferior, su cabello estaba alborotado y había algunas marcas en su cuerpo.

-No es cuestión de buscar culpables- Armin rio, Lyn hizo lo mismo jugando con el cabello de su novio. -Ademas, hablamos de tu padre, ¿olvidas que cara tenia la primera vez que fui a cenar a tu casa? Creo que fue muy en serio cuando me amenazo de muerte si te hacia algo-

-Miedoso-

Lyn rio sentándose en el colchón, cubriéndose con las sabanas, le dio un beso de buenos días a Armin, el cual acepto gustoso. Al separase le sonrió y se levanto dirigiéndose al baño dejando al azabache con ganas de continuar.

Un desayuno elaborado, constado de cereal y leche. Lyn miró a Armin con una sonrisa, pensando lo mucho que su novio se había esforzado.

-¡Hola, buenos días!- Saludo Alexy cuando bajó las escaleras y los vio desayunando mientras miraban la televisión desde la mesa del comedor.

Lyn le regresó el saludo, era habitual verla en su casa. Así como los padres de ella ver a Armin en la suya.

-Pero si hoy luces más feliz que ayer, ¿qué hicieron anoche, hermanito?-

-Hicimos pequeños Armins.- Bromeo el azabache, provocando un sonrojo en las mejillas de Lyn.

-Oh, que lindo-

Alexy se dirigió a la puerta, en donde había correo, seguramente para sus padres.

-Armin, esto es para ti- Dijo confundido.

Armin le vio con sorpresa y tomo la carta, leyendo el emisor.

-¿Qué es, Armin?- Pregunro Lyn cuando la expresión de su novio cambio.

-No es nada, solo un aviso de una compra que hice por internet.- La guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, con la mirada de su novia sobre el.

-¿Seguro?-

-Sí, sí, ¿verdad, Alex?- Miro a su hermano, Lyn también lo miro, Alexy no sabia que decir.

-Esto, sí...- No comprendía la reacción de Armin.

Lyn no parecía convencida de la respuesta. Y Alexy lo noto.

-¿Qué harán esta tarde?- Preguntó cambiando el tema.

-Si no hay imprevisto tendremos una cita en nuestro lugar- Contestó Lyn con una sonrisa.

-Pásenla bien entonces- Alexy sonrió.

-Gracias, ¿quieres venir?-

-No, no quiero ser mal tercio, pero les agradezco. ¿Nos vamos? No quiero tomar el autobús solo.-

-Sí, vamos.- Lyn tomo de la mano a Armin con su mochila y los tres salieron.

Alexy y Lyn conversaban de camino a la universidad. No faltaba mucho para llegar, y durante todo el recorrido Armin se encontraba muy pensativo, Lyn lo había notado, pero por más que insistiera en saber que tenia, Armin solo negaba diciendo que no era nada, tranquilizándola. Aunque Lyn siguiese en las mismas.

El autobús se detuvo, era la parada de Alexy y Lyn, el primero bajo despidiéndose de su hermano y esperando a Lyn, y esta ultima miro nuevamente a Armin teniendo esperanzas de saber que le sucedía, Armin beso su mejilla en despedida y le sonrió.

-Nos vemos después de clases, iré por ti-

-Sí, cuídate...- Y bajo del autobús.

Este arranco, Armin sacudió su mano viendo a su hermano y a su novia afuera. Regresaron el saludo y caminaron cuando les era imposible ver a Armin.

El azabache se reacomodo en el áspero sillón y saco la carta de su bolsillo.

El sello provenía de la universidad de Stanford, era un gran lugar y su campus de informática estaba por los cielos a comparación a la Universidad que asistía actualmente.

Envió el correo a la dirección web de el lugar un día que había discutido con sus padres, con Lyn y el instituto había sido un asco, en ese instante tubo un arranque infantil queriendo irse y pensando que la universidad le respondería a los segundos.

Ya no recordaba eso, ni ayer, ni esa misma mañana, pero ahí estaba, la respuesta seria de la universidad.

Abrió la carta buscando rápidamente la frase que más le importaba, su corazón latiendo rápido y sus manos frías por los nervios. Una parte de el se emocionaba por saber si lo habían aceptado.

"Por este medio se permite informarle que el C. Armin Stewart, estudiante..."

Continuaba leyendo.

", ha sido aceptado para que realice sus estudios y estancia en esta institución..."

"Cuenta con una semana para darnos su respuesta..."

Aparto su mirada con una sonrisa, pero tras pensar los contras esta se esfumo, Armin si quería ir, el problema era su relación con Lyn, no quería dejarla, no quería terminar con ella, y teniendo 480 millas entre ellos no ayudaba mucho.


	2. 1 Miedo

Después de la universidad, Armin y Lyn fueron "a su lugar". Una restaurante retro con luces neón y arcades.

Después de gastar algunas monedas en las maquinas se sentaron en una de las mesas y ordenaron del menú.

-¿Que sucede, Armin?- Lyn dejó caer el menú en la mesa, y puso su mano sobre la de Armin -No has hablado como acostumbras y pareces pensativo-

-Lo lamento. Es solo que... Recibí esta carta.- Busco en su mochila y cuando la encontró se la entregó a Lyn.

Quería saber qué opinaba ella. Y tras pensarlo finalmente decidió decírselo. Era la primera en saberlo completamente, después de Alexy, quien solo leyó el emisor.

-¿Standford? Armin, es una locura- Dijo con euforia sonriendo. -Tienes que aceptar, este tipo de oportunidades solo se presentan una vez en la vida- Miro a su novio quien parecía no compartir completamente la idea. -¿Qué sucede?- Acaricio su mejilla haciendo que la mirara.

-El problema es que no quiero dejarte.-

-¿Quién dice que me dejaras? Nos veremos los fines de semana, vacaciones, nos llamaremos, nada será diferente.-

-No te veré en persona y no será lo mismo.-

-Yo estaré bien, tú lo estarás, los dos lo estaremos, ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo- Se acercó a ella dejando un beso en sus labios.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quieres seguir aquí o quieres que nos vayamos a ver otra vez el señor de los anillos y encargar pizza?-

-Me agrada más la segunda opción.-

. . .

Lyn se había quedado dormida en el pecho de Armin. Los brazos de su novio la rodeaban y este último jugaba con su largo cabello negro.

Sentía el calor corporal ajeno envolverlo, al igual que la fragancia de su chica.

Miro el techo pensativo. No podía dormir. La idea de irse le emocionaba pero entristecía.

Aún no estaba definido, debía decírselo a sus padres y con ayuda de ellos sería la decisión final, aunque probablemente ellos estarían de acuerdo.

Se esforzaría y pediría una beca. Encontraría un trabajo temporal para aminorar los gastos de sus padres.

Sintió los dedos delgados de Lyn pasar por su mejilla.

-Te vez muy lindo cuando piensas.- Susurro con su voz de recién despierta, esa que tanto le gustaba a Armin. -¿Tus pensamientos tienen que ver con Standford?-

Armin asintió.

-Todo estará bien.- Beso su mejilla con dulzura, acomodándose nuevamente, Armin suspiró abrazándola más fuerte. -Recuerda que estando juntos nada es imposible. Nos graduaremos, nos casaremos y tendremos Arminsitos, y Lyncitas.- Rio por lo bajo.

Armin sonrió sin mirarla, sus ojos estaban en un punto fijo.

Lyn también tenía miedo. Miedo a terminar su relación con Armin. No quería, sentía que moriría si eso pasaba pero no sería egoísta y lo tendría junto a ella. Sabía que la  
Universidad a la que asistía Armin no era la que necesitaba, el requería algo mucho mejor, algo a su nivel.

-Te amo, ¿lo sabes, verdad?-

Armin la miró, con una sonrisa legible que era iluminada por la luz del crepúsculo.

-Yo también te amo- Entrelazo sus dedos con los de Lyn, recostando su cabeza en la de ella.


End file.
